


hot cocoa and hot guys (and marshmallows)

by orphan_account



Series: winter fluff about historical figures for a friend [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lams fluff





	

“how long were you out there? you’re freezing!” john exclaimed, not waiting for an answer before dragging his boyfriend, alex, to the couch and throwing four blankets over him and making sure he was tightly wrapped up.

“i’m not a child, i can take care of myself,” alex told john, but didn’t do anything to stop him. john gave him a look full of disbelief and alex shrugged. “kind of.”

“george sent you home for the whole moth because he was worried you’d get a heart attack from all of the caffeine!” john said as he piled more blankets on top of alex and gave him the remote.

john walked into the kitchen and grabbed two mugs. he filled each with hot water, took out two hot cocoa packets, and poured them into the mugs as well. then he grabbed a spoon and a bag of tiny marshmallows.

“john, you don’t have to do this.”

he continued to mix the water and powder until it was good enough to drink. then he opened the marshmallows and put ten in both mugs.

“ _john_. i’m fine. besides, i have some work to do.”

john brought the mugs over to the couch alex was bundled up on and set them down on the coffee table. he picked alex up and then sat down, making alex sit on his lap. he pouted when he saw the tv was off. “i gave you the remote to put a movie on.” alex giggled and pressed the power button.

john took this time to admire alex. he did it constantly, but he thought alex looked especially cute. his hair was braided and his face wash flushed from the cold. most of the snow had melted, but there was still some on his eyebrows and in his hair. he looked so small compared to the mountain of blankets john had put him in. overall, it was one of the many reasons john loved him.

alex decided on dr. seuss’ “how the grinch stole christmas” and turned off the side lamp. john did his best to wrap his arms around the bundle and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
